Obsession
by Subaru Abe
Summary: Sebuah obsesi yang mengerikan, untuk mendapatkan sang pujaan hati. Apapun akan dilakukan, asalkan dengan begitu, diri mu akan terjerat olehnya. 'Sebentar lagi lo akan jadi milik gue, Naruto… Pasti…' Warn : EYD tidak digunakan


Summary : Sebuah obsesi yang mengerikan, untuk mendapatkan dirimu. Apapun akan dilakukan, asalkan dengan begitu, diri mu akan terjerat olehnya.

'Sebentar lagi lo akan jadi milik gue, Naruto… Pasti…'

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Warning : Bahasa ancur, cerita gaje, aneh, pasaran, ooc, dll…

.

.

.

Obsession by Subaru Abe

.

.

.

Tap… tap … tap…

Terdengar suara langkah kaki di sepanjang koridor Konoha High School yang sudah ramai didatangi oleh murid-murid yang memang menuntut ilmu di sekolah ini.

Terlihat dua orang pemuda sedang berjalan santai berdampingan sambil berbincang yang terlihat sepertinya pemuda satunya hanya mendengarkan saja, merasa tak tertarik dengan topik yang dibawakan teman sebayanya.

"Nar, lo hebat banget dapet salam dari siswi kelas sebelah tuh!" ucap seorang pemuda berambut coklat pada teman disebelahnya.

Orang yang dipanggil Nar atau tepatnya Namikaze Naruto, seorang cowok maskulin berkulit coklat madu dan rambut berwarna kuning cerah serta mata biru sapphire yang sangat memukau hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

Ya, dirinya sangatlah digemari oleh banyak orang. Dirinya begitu populer dan juga tampan. Awalnya dia tak begitu menanggapi masalah ini, tapi entah mengapa, lama-lama dia jadi pusing sendiri jika setiap hari ada saja salam atau lebih parahnya pernyataan-pernyataan cinta yang didapatnya.

Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba, sahabat karib dari Namikaze Naruto yang super cerewet. Dirinyalah yang digunakan –diperalat- oleh murid-murid yang ingin menyampaikan salam atau mendekati pria idaman seluruh murid Konoha High School tersebut.

"Gimana?" ucap Kiba lagi pada Naruto yang masih bertampang badmood, bosan.

Naruto mendengus kembali.

"Iya" jawabnya malas, tak berminat.

"Salam balik, nggak?" Tanya sang Inuzuka kembali.

"Lo mau gue kena gampar karena udah buat cewek nangis dengan alasan php-in dia?" ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang super bête dan nada suara yang terdengar sangatlah tidak ramah.

Kiba hanya tertawa tertahan mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, gimana dengan si tuan Uchiha? Lo dapat kiriman surat lagi nih dari dia" ucap Kiba sambil mengambil sebuah surat di dalam tasnya yang terbungkus rapi dengan sebuah amplop berwarna biru tua yang dipinggirnya dihiasi ornament berwarna orange, lalu menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

Setelah diambilnya surat tersebut dari tangan Kiba, Naruto menatap surat tersebut dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Lagi?" tanyanya dengan mengerutkan dahinya tanda penasaran.

Kiba mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Iya lagi. Lo kenapa sih, kan biasanya loh fin-fin aja tuh dapat surat dari orang. Tapi kenapa kalau giliran surat dari si Uchiha itu loh malah rada sewot gitu sih?" kata Kiba yang mengajukan argumennya yang tertahan selama ini.

"Males gue bacanya. Isinya itu loh, bikin merinding!" ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dan terus berjalan lurus menuju kelasnya.

Kiba berhenti berjalan, lalu menatap mata Naruto sejenak.

"Emang isinya gimana?" Tanya Kiba penasaran.

Naruto seketika langsung berhenti dan menatap wajah sahabatnya tersebut.

"Surat yang gak akan pernah lo bayangin jika penulisnya itu dari seorang cowok berhati dingin dan bertampang datar kayak dia" ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat sok menyeramkan untuk menakut-nakuti sang Inuzuka.

Glek!

Kiba hanya menelan ludahnya saat mendengar cerita Naruto yang sepertinya berhasil memberi sugesti aneh pada dirinya.

"Tapi, kayaknya dia marah deh. Lo sih, tiap hari dikirimin surat kagak pernah dibales. Ya kalau ga dibales, paling engga nyapa dia kek, atau senyum ke dia gitu, biar orang kagak tersinggung" kata Inuzuka panjang lebar memberi saran.

"Ogah, entar dikiranya gue ada rasa sama dia lagi."

"Bukan gitu, Nar. Gue takut aja sampe kenapa-kenapa sama lo. Soalnya gini, kemaren gue sempat ketemu sama dia terus dia tuh liatin elo tuh tajam banget. Serem banget deh pokoknya "

"Biasa aja kali, dia kan orangnya emang aneh gitu"

"Tapi lo tau ga, denger-denger nih, si Uchiha itu punya penyakit aneh. Ga tau deh apaan, takutnya dia tuh psikopat dan nekat nyulik lo cuma gara-gara lo ga pernah balas surat-suratnya dia. Gue sempat dengar sedikit nih, dia ngomong gini 'Suatu saat nanti, gue pasti bisa nangkap lo tanpa lo bisa menghindar, apalagi lari dari gue'. Gitu, Nar" ucap Kiba dengan nada yang sedikit serius.

"Serius lo? Ck! Lo kebanyakan nonton sinetron, otak lo jadi makin gak beres. Nangkap? Nangkap apaan coba. Emang gue ayam yang perlu ditangkap. Kalo dia sih bisa aja ditangkap, manusia jadi-jadian sih, setengah ayam!" ucap Naruto dengan sedikit lelucon untuk mencairkan suasana yang emang dari awal udah gak enak.

Kiba tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Pokoknya gue udah kasih tau elo ya. Kalo sampe ada apa-apa, gue gak nanggung. Ingat, dia tuh keluartga Uchiha, keluarga kaya yang bisa lakuin apa aja. Hati-hati, Nar"

"Ya ya, gue tau. Makasih udah ingatin gue tuan baik" ucap Naruto pada Kiba dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Tanpa disadari mereka, ternyata ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

'Sebentar lagi lo akan jadi milik gue, Naruto… Pasti…'

TBC…

Ampun!

Ampuni saya!

Saya tau cerita saya ini aneh!

Ini cerita saya tulis karena lagi bête banget sama temen sekolah saya, gara-gara dia, saya ga bisa buat kartu perpustakaan TTATT . *curhat…

Maafkan saya jika saya memenuhi FNI dengan cerita-cerita gaje saya.

Oh ya, para reader yang nunggu lanjutan cerita saya yang lain, tolong harap menunggu ya.

(Kalo bisa review lagi, biar semangat buat lanjutannya *alibi)

Saya ini emang author yang gak professional, kerjaannya cuma bisa buat janji n php-in reader tercinta.

Tapi sebagai gantinya, saya akan mempublis cerita-cerita saya yang gaje-gaje untuk para reader yang setia menunggu n membaca fic saya…

Btw, tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak review ya!

Saya membutuhkan review-review dari kalian.

Ya, sekedar tulisan "lanjut" pun akan sangat saya hargai.

Arigatou yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic saya ini…

Jazakillah!


End file.
